goku and the chamber of secrets
by 61394
Summary: the sequel to goku and the sorcerers stone it's harry's second year at hogwarts but new students and old enimies are in hogwarts can the two brothers fight off the threats and protect hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Goku and the chamber of secrets

Hello ladies gentlemen and of course you as well annoying grammar nerds today from the depths of my mind which is not a fun place to be I bring you Goku and the chamber of secrets

I don't own Goku Naruto or Harry potter you know it's all animated on with the story

Chapter 1

Goku was knocked into the air by the force of a powerful punch Goku looked down to see the source of the punch a man easily six feet tall with coffee brown skin and white hair on his cheek is a tattoo of bulls horns and on his left shoulder is a tattoo of a word in Japanese wearing a ugly as dragon crap flower print shirt Bermuda shorts and sandals

"Yeah fool this is what you get for interrupting my vacation time fool you maybe as clever as a monkey but your skills are more like a chunky milk fool"

Goku sweat dropped 'that was the worst rapping I've ever heard in my life' thought Goku "let's see how well you handle this" Goku says entering his signature attack stance "Kamehameha" Goku yells firing the blue energy beam at his opponent

The man leaps away from the energy beam which kicks up a lot of sand 'it seems he learned under master Roshi' the man thought before he was hit with an uppercut by the young saiyan and then head butted by the young saiyan sending him across the beach

The man got up "yo I got knocked into the sand by your mighty hand my moku got kicked by Son Goku so says the ninja of the cloud who floats like a butterfly and stings like a killer bee fool ya fool"

"Uh thank you I guess" said Goku "now I won the fight you have hold your end of the bargain Killer Bee"

The man known as Killer Bee stood up and nodded "What do you want to know"

Goku smiled "Everything"

Meanwhile in number five privet drive Harry was trying to do his homework try was the key word he wondered where his blood brother Goku was after they had gotten home Goku had left promising he would be home by Harry's birthday today was that day and there was no sign of Goku

"Don't worry Goku will show up" Harry turned to see his sister Ruby since Harry had been gone his sister had cut her hair up to it was a little past her shoulders with two long bangs farming her face wearing her leather jacket magically resized to fit her over a Van Halen shirt with ripped jeans and a chain belt "Goku is a big boy he can take care of himself"

"I know but we haven't heard from him at all since he left and Voldemort is still out there somewhere"

Ruby smirked "will you calm down you forget Goku has kicked the snake mans ass twice now" said Ruby "He'll be fine"

Harry smiled "You know ruby you would fit in well in Ravenclaw"

"Maybe anywhere but Slytherin will be fine with me I don't want to spend seven years with that Snape guy as my head of house" said Ruby with a slight shudder

Harry laughed as he agreed with his sister about the greasy haired head of Slytherin

Ruby smiled "Glad I cheered you up big brother the house has this weird chill when your depressed" she said before walking off

"So you do have a heart under all that leather"

Ruby turned her head "don't expect to see it much I have an image to maintain" she said before walking out of the room

Harry smiled just then he heard yelling coming from downstairs Harry ran towards the stairs but Ruby stopped him before he could go down

"What are you doing" asked Harry

"Enjoying the show now be quiet" said Ruby in a hushed voice as she went back to looking over the bannister

Downstairs Harry saw Vernon Dursley arguing with his parents

"Why can't I just borrow him for the evening?"

"He's not a pet monkey Dursley" yelled James potter "he already has the tail"

"What was that" roared Lily Potter

"Please Please I'm begging on my knees" said Vernon "I promised Son Goku would be at my home tonight if he isn't my whole deal could go south"

"ever thought you would see Vernon Dursley begging for something from 'freaks'" whispered Ruby

"Never" said Harry barely managing to hold back a laugh at the sight "should they tell him he isn't even there"

Just as Ruby was about to awnser "MOM DAD I'M HOME" echoed through the house "well that solves that problem" said Ruby

Goku walked into the living room wearing the fighting uniform Albus had given him incase his turtle uniform was destroyed which it had in a story that involved mango marinara sauce a monkey that had flicked him off and a mob of angry Brazilians but that was a story for another time

Goku noticed Vernon on his knees "ok what did I miss" said Goku

Vernon tried to get back onto his feet but with his massive girth Goku couldn't call it a beer belly because that would be an insult to all who drink beer after a minute Vernon stood up

"Please I need you to come to my house for dinner tonight" Vernon pleaded "a potential client who may place a substantial order is going to be at my house tonight and he happens to be a fan of martial arts so I said my nephew was Son Goku he wants to meet you and if he does there's no way in hell I would lose the order so please" Vernon said

Everyone looked at Goku wondering why it was taking so long to say no

"Ok" said Goku

"WHAT!" was the collective thing being shouted by the potters

"Believe it or not Dursley I don't hate you your narrow minded loud and an all around jerk but I don't hate you so yes I'll go to your dinner but

"But why is there a but I don't like buts"

"All of us are coming along" said Goku

"What" shouted Ruby

"I don't want to" said Harry

"The phantom menace is on tonight" whined James

"Now Dursley think of it like this before you complain to me think about it like this having not only your famous nephew over to impress your boss but also your extended family it will make you look even better in front of the potential client and make you look more like a family man"

That was actually a well thought out idea was the collective thought of nearly everyone in the room

Later that evening the potters the Dursleys and the masons were actually having an enjoyable evening listening to James make jokes about one thing or another hearing Goku's tales of his adventures and drinking a whole lot of root beer

'This is not as bad as I thought it would be'

"Uh harry can you come with me for a second" asked Ruby Harry seeing the expression on her face "uh sure we'll be right back" said Harry as they walked up the stairs where a little creature with brown skin and big floppy ears was wearing what looked like an old pillow sheet

And this is where I end the chapter good bye


	2. Chapter 2

Goku and the chamber of secrets

Hello ladies and gentlemen it's back time for another chapter of Goku

"Harry Potter sir and Ruby Potter miss it's just a pleasure to meet you" the creature said

"What um are you exactly" asked Harry "I'm sorry if I sound rude but" suddenly the creature started crying "Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir but Dobby has never been apologized to by a wizard like an equal we house elves are viewed as lower than muggles to most wizards"

Dobby then started banging his head "bad Dobby bad Dobby" Ruby then pulled him away from the wall "Dobby stop it" said Ruby

"Yes Ruby Potter miss Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter sir and Ruby Potter miss they must not go to Hogwarts dark forces will come to Hogwarts and not even Dumbledore and Son Goku will be able to stop what will come"

"Dobby can you tell us what it is" Dobby tried to open his mouth but he couldn't and shook his head "Does it have to do with Voldemort" Dobby winced and nodded his head

"The Potters must not come to Hogwarts they must not Dobby even stole your letters"

"Wait you WHAT" Harry looked and saw a stack of envelopes in Dobby's bed thing Dobby realizing he got caught gave him the letters Harry saw letters from Ron Hermione and even a few from Hagrid

"Dobby thought if your friends had forgotten you you wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts clearly Dobby must try something else"

Dobby disappeared "well that was weird" said Harry they left the room and walked down the stairs Ruby nudged him "Um harry" Harry looked and paled before they both ran down the stairs

"NO RUNNING DOWN THE STARS YOU FREAKS" Vernon bellowed

"Vernon I'm shocked you told me you cared about your family" said Mr. Mason "I uh uh"

"He paid us to be here" James blurted out "there's no blood between us and him at all" said Lily (not counting marriage but I doubt Lily will say that part aloud)

While that awkward moment was happening harry ruby and Dobby were in the Dursleys kitchen where Dobby was levitating a cake towards Lily's head

"Dobby what are you doing our parents will kill us if you drop a cake on their head"

"Say you won't go to Hogwarts" "I can't say that" "Then I can't stop" Dobby using his magic pushed the cake towards Lily and James "No" Ruby tackled Dobby sending the cake off course and landing on top of Goku

"Hey is it time for dessert already" said Goku everyone in the room stared at Goku "has he always" "yes yes he has" interrupted Lily and James

Later that night Harry was tossing and turning in his bed

Harry was standing in a castle made of black stone with green and silver banners hanging from the wall sitting on a throne was Voldemort himself

Harry gulped

Walking towards the throne was two people one Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy still missing an arm from his battle with Goku and a tall black man wearing a black cloak he looked vaguely familiar to Harry

"Is the plan in placed" asked Voldemort

"Yes my lord" said Lucius

"Good gather the faithful by the end of the year we will begin"

Suddenly the dream shifted and harry was staring at two large red eyes

"**LET ME OUT**"

And this is where I end the chapter because writers block and this hadn't been updated in four months


End file.
